


Facing Destiny

by Kyouryokusenshi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s08e15 DeadAlive, Season/Series 08, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mulder comes back to life, there is some parts he has<br/>to deal with and understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing Destiny

It was a few hours later after he had awoken from his coma; the shine  
of the moonlight lit a small spot in the small hospital room. He  
turned to see Scully's still sleeping in the same form on his chest.  
The spot where her head was, was growing sore, but he didn't want to  
wake her, she'd probably been up for countless hours. He felt like he  
had just been hit by a truck.

He tried to lift his finger with what little strength he had to touch  
her face and stroke it gently. She mumbled something like she was in  
a dream and he couldn't tell if it was good or bad. But what was  
awing him was that she had this unusual glow, she seemed happier,  
kinder and more emotional. The sound of her soft breathing was  
relaxing, he didn't want her to leave his side, and the pain he  
experienced when he had been abducted was hard enough.

He watched the moonlight hit her bright red hair. With the last of  
his strength, he lifted up the back of his hand to caress it slowly,  
careful not to disturb her. He didn't know why, but she looked more  
beautiful then ever. After being in the hospital be for so long his  
legs and gotten stiff so he tried to shift them the best he could  
without waking his sleeping partner. No such luck. She jerked her  
head up and took a quick look around; she had a worried expression  
written all over her face.

"Scully, it's ok, I didn't mean to wake you, it's alright I'm not  
leaving." He tried comforting her by stroking the softness of her  
pale cheek "Mulder, don't scare me like that." She said with a choke  
in her voice as she put both of her hands over Mulder's and brushed  
the tip of his fingers to her lips "Scully, are you alright?" he  
asked worriedly feeling regret in his chest, he never meant to  
startle her

She closed her eyes and rested her head back down on Mulder's  
shoulder "I'm alright, it's just that I've been having a dream of  
where, we find you back in that field, I'm so afraid that I'll wake  
up and this was all a dream." She managed to choke out as a tear made  
it's way down her face Mulder frowned sadly he ached to hold and  
comfort her like he's done in the past.

"I don't want you to leave us again." She choked out and then stopped  
and wished she didn't say what she had just did Mulder had a look of  
confusion drawn all over his face. Scully gently guided his hand down  
to the swell of her stomach and let it rest under her's as she let  
out a sigh

Mulder's eyes bulged out in amazement from the kicks he felt into the  
palms of his hands As a lone tear made its way down his face. His  
lips moved but he couldn't force the words to come out Scully smiled  
up at him as she let her tears fall from her eyes. "You told me never  
to give up on miracles Mulder." She said watching the amazement on  
his face as me moved his hand gently over her abdomen then gazed back  
into her teary blue eyes

But then a look of curiousness swept over his face as he removed his  
hand from hers. Scully slowly looked up at him in concern, her face  
now looked sad "Scully, how? Who?" he asked Scully tried to blink  
back tears of sadness She couldn't believe he would do this to her,  
and to the baby. Couldn't he believe in her? Believe that she  
wouldn't betray him? "Mulder...she started as he cut her off "Scully,  
how long have I been gone?" he asked avoiding her gaze She looked  
down to her stomach and caressed the swell "Close to six months." she  
beings closing her eyes allowing more tears to fall

"Mulder, I know this a lot to take in, but please you have to believe  
me, please trust me, There isn't anyone else; I just found out that I  
was pregnant the day after you were taken, It's the reason why I was  
sick and fainting." She tried to convince him This time Mulder's gaze  
was on hers.

"Please, Mulder, don't do this to me, my baby needs you, I need you."  
She said and started crying. Seeing the pain in Scully's eyes made  
him ache more then the pain in his body. He never meant to hurt her,  
he never did. Mulder reached out to take her hand back into his, and  
his other hand tried it's best to reach over to Scully's swollen  
stomach, as Scully once again took his hand and rested it on her  
abdomen. Her crying slowed as she tried to calm herself. Mulder  
wanted to reach up and hold her, but his body was still too weak to  
move that much, so he just softly moved his palm over the swell of  
her stomach to help calm her.

Scully's free hand rested over the one that protectively lay over her  
stomach. "Sleep, Scully, you're tired, it won't be good for your baby  
if you stay awake all these hours." He said calmly trying and smiled  
up at her and nodded She looked at him still worried about that dream  
she'd been having, Mulder could see it in her eyes. "It's alright,  
Scully, I'm not going anywhere, I'll be here for you when you wake up  
I promise." He said lifting his hand to touch her cheek

She nodded and reached to turn off the light next to him, but before  
she did she kissed Mulder's forehead "Goodnight Mulder." Before  
Scully could move, Mulder rested his hand on Scully's  
abdomen "Goodnight baby." He said gently which made a smile creep  
over Scully's face as she took Mulder's hand in her own as she slowly  
sat back in her chair. She lay her head back under Mulder's chin and  
put her free hand on Mulder's and the other rested on her unborn  
baby. "Oh and Scully?" Mulder started "Yes Mulder?" "You look  
beautiful." He said as they both smiled She closed her eyes as Mulder  
did the same.

This time, Scully's sleep was peaceful, with dreams of her and  
Mulder, and their baby.

End


End file.
